And then what will i do?
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason have finally arrived at camp jupiter! but Annabeth is scared to potentially face a Percy who doesn't know her. so Piper has a talk with her. One shot. reading this is worth your time!


**This one-shot is set when Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason finally arrive at camp jupiter. But Annabeth is scared to leave the ship because she thinks Percy won't remember her. So Piper and Annabeth have a chat.**

**Disclaimer: i'm no Rick Rordian. **

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Everyone started to leave the ship either anxious to get this over with or anxious to potentially walk into an army of Romans. I was also anxious, but not for those particular reasons.

"I can't to this" I whispered and stopped walking towards the exit.

Everybody whipped around to face me, their features outline with a sort of amusing shock.

Jason suddenly looked angry, "Can't do what? Come on Annabeth let's go get this over with..." he snapped.

"I'm serious! I don't think I can do this. Just give me a minute will you?" I found myself panicking sightly. I tried to cover it up, but I don't think I was doing a very good job since Piper came to my aid quickly.

"If she says she needs a minute, she will have her minute!" she exclaimed more directly towards Jason.

Jason was about to open his mouth to give a remark when Leo spoke up. "Geez you could cut the tension with a knife."

Piper gave him a death glare.

"What? It's like you guys don't have a speck of positive attitude!" he looked around but all he got was three annoyed faces.

He sighed but then sparked up quickly, "You know what? I've decided that maybe I should be the first face the Romans see, not Jason. They will see my beautiful face, mistake me for a god, and drop there weapons! It's perfect!" he raised his arms in the air triumphantly and paused, as if he was waiting for an applause.

After seconds of silence, he let his arms fall slapping his thighs. He sighed heavily "whatever guys." he grumbled.

Uh oh. It was never a good sign when Leo was frustrated. It meant that there was something serious enough to get to him. Which rarely happened.

"Ok ok guys. I'm going to talk to Annabeth for a couple of minutes. Leo, why don't you take Jason over there and tell him something nerdy about your ship?" Piper said.

Leo perked up, "Why of course!" he grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him outside. Already explaining how he managed to build "the most awesome bathrooms ever."

I swear I could hear Jason angrily grumbled something like, "...got to be kidding me...worst day ever..."

The second they got out of ear shot I collapsed on the couch and put my head in my hands.

Piper sat next to me and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"You know I am a pretty good listener. You could tell me whats on you mind."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't like I didn't want to. It was just that I wasn't too eager to let anyone in on my vulnerable side, let alone my emotional side.

Piper leaned back on the couch, "Its not like I don't know why your upset."

I turned my head to face her. I probably looked really pathetic. Perfect, matches how I feel.

"Come on Annabeth. We're friends. And this may come as a shock, but you can't do everything on your own."

I stared at her. Still not saying a word.

"I'm not going to stop pestering you until you talk about it you know."

I broke, "Fine! Fine. I'm scared. I'm really really scared. I'm scared that if I go out there he won't... He won't he know my name." I was starting to get teary so I directed my eyes to the floor

"It's not going to be the same as it was eight months ago. So much can change in eight months Piper. And I'm just too much of a coward to face it. I have looked forward to this day for eight months. I have dreamed about it! And then the day comes and I can't even walk out of the door?"

"I've been a wreck for all all these months and the only thing that has kept me going was knowing was that I would eventually get to this moment. Not once did I consider that this might be the day I should have been regretting."

I toke a deep breath and turned to face Piper. I was crying so much that I could only manage to whisper the next words, "I'm scared that he won't remember me...

"And then what will I do?"

Surprisingly Piper smiled, "Oh Annabeth. Did you forget everything you've suffered through? How everyday threw more challenges in your face? And what did you do then? You kept going. You somehow managed to get that courage and strength from somewhere and miraculously get through every situation."

I burrowed my hands in my head again, "But this is different. Look at me. I'm not courageous. Im a mess"

"I'm looking, but all I see is that you to go through the incredible pain of losing someone that was special, one of a kind to you. And how is that something to be ashamed of?

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I'm sure I could think of something to say to add to my pity party, but I couldn't answer that.

"Annabeth it's ok to be a mess. It's ok to be scared. But I've think you've suffered enough. Right now I'm going to need to to come with me and find that Percy Jackson. Everything will be fine and you will finally get rid of this "I'm depressed" attitude."

I gave her a glare, and she glared right back at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her new tough guy attitude. It didn't suit her very well but still I guess it worked.

"Are you laughing at me?" Piper asked suspiciously.

I smiled, "Maybe."

She smiled back, "I don't care! You laughed! This is a great start!"

Piper jumped out of her seat and pulled me up with her.

I laughed again, not because something was funny, but because I finally felt excited and happy after all this time. It felt great. I finally felt like me.

I made my way for the door, "Hurry up guys, I want to find my boyfriend."

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**hope that story was a good because i worked really hard on it. ( like i do with all my stories) ;)**

**if you LIKED this then check out my one shot collection of Percy stories called "Moments in Life" -its worth your time! :)**

** i will most likely be posting another one-shot soon about the morning when Annabeth couldn't find Percy because he was taken by Gaea! oh no! ;o **

**haha have a great monday! keeping smiling! :)**

**REVIEW if you want to make suggestions on my future stories ( because probably will do it [unless i really don't want to ] ) **

**or REVIEW if you want to complain about my writing or complement it!**

**oh just REVIEW...**


End file.
